


Early to Rise

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: Quiobi and morning grogginessFic and art





	Early to Rise

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169941892@N02/47005971534/in/dateposted-public/)

There was a time when Obi-Wan was nigh impossible to rouse from bed in the morning, while his master woke early for tea and meditation. That time was before he had been named a general of the Grand Army of the Republic. As it stood now, Obi-Wan was rubbing his eyes sadly, wishing he had the luxury of curling up next to his partner and drifting off again.

If it weren’t for the number of casualties, Obi-Wan would have thought it a miracle that his battalion had been called to Falleen. Rescuing the locals had been a bloody task, but among them they found more than one gifted child ready to be taken back to Coruscant. Those children had been in the care of a temple acquisitions team who the Republic had lost contact with months ago on New Cov.

Of course, among that acquisitions team was the man lying peacefully next to Obi-Wan. He had already shirked his duty for one night, pushing tasks onto the competent Commander Cody in order to spend the night catching up with his old master. He had actually used the phrase “catching up,” and had been met with a sarcastic wink, but also an assurance that they wouldn’t be bothered under any circumstance other than the most dire. It appeared even his clones weren’t immune to the jedi rumor mill, but he couldn’t seem to make himself care. Besides, it wasn’t as if they were wrong.

Regardless of how wonderful it had been to find Qui-Gon alive, and how peaceful it had been to once again talk with him, touch him, share a bed with him—he still had responsibilities on this ship. A trip to Coruscant would mean following the Correlian run all the way to the other side of the galaxy, a trip they could not afford to take if they were still to meet up to assist with General Tur-Mukan with his most recent campaign into Bothan space. More likely, a ship would be spared and Master Jinn and the other Jedi they had rescued from Falleen would be entrusted with returning the children to the temple. If Obi-Wan was going to arrange the necessary actions, he was going to need to get up and join his officers now, but his body had decided that today was the day to reminisce over his old habit of waking up as late as he possibly could.

It didn’t help that Qui-Gon was next to him, sleeping silently and invitingly. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the man’s waist, press his body flush against his back and his forehead into his shoulder, and sleep until they could wake together. Instead, he rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. He mentally cursed everything he could find it within him to curse before rolling languidly onto his side and planting a soft kiss onto Qui-Gon’s cheek, careful not to wake him.

He forced himself to roll out of the bed, still as tired as he had been for the entire war but wishing for a respite for the first time since the throes of the war’s first standard year. Routine had allowed him to adjust, but now he wanted nothing more than for this war to be over. He wanted to be a peacekeeper again, wandering the galaxy and leaving a legacy of unity and reconciliation in his wake. Instead, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and donned his armor, feeling the last vestiges of sleep leave him as he did so, but feeling warmth and contentment flee him as well. With the last piece in place, he sent one last longing look to his peacefully sleeping master and exited the room, mentally deciding which ship he could spare for Qui-Gon to leave him on.


End file.
